Concrete Angel
by alison94
Summary: Bella lives in Forks with her father and Uncle Phil. She has a difficult life with few friends. The Cullens move to Forks, will Bella open up and share her secret? Original pairings. Includes vamps and wolves. Based on Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.
1. Rumors

A/N: I don't own Twilight and I won't say it again, okay! Please r&r!

**Chapter 1**

_Rumors_

I heard all the whispers, the rumors, caught my classmates talking about it when they thought I wasn't looking. Mostly I ignored it, it was just the usual, and only more noticeable now because of the long cut that went from my left shoulder, down my arm, to the back of my hand. I couldn't hide it, because it was a nice summer day, too warm for a sweatshirt. The rumors had been going around since my first day here, when I was six. According to everyone at Forks High, I'm a crazy, suicidal girl, a cutter.

They are so off, it's laughable, but I rarely laugh, or even smile. Not since that fateful spring day that changed my life forever.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I got off the bus and walked inside._

"_Momma, I'm home!" I yelled. There was no answer. I searched the house, but she wasn't there. I returned to the kitchen. There on the counter was a note, that said:_

_Bells-_

_I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon._

_-Mom_

_Now, I couldn't read the best, but I could read enough to understand. I sat down and did my homework (__A/N: you get homework early now__), then waited. Finally I began to get anxious. It had been forever (only an hour as I later learned, but I was six) and momma still wasn't back. I paced back and forth by the front door, waiting, worrying. Would she ever come back? Then a door pulled up the driveway._

Knock, knock.

_I opened the door. I had been taught to never open the door to strangers, but I thought it must be momma, no one else ever stopped by. I didn't register the fact that she'd have a key._

_The person standing in the doorway was definitely not momma. It was a huge (compared to me) man dressed in a uniform._

"_Hello, are you Ms. Isabella Swan?" he asked. I nodded and said,_

"_Bella." He smiled lightly._

"_Well, Bella, I have some bad news," he began, then took a deep breath, "Y-You're mother, s-she died."_

"_D-Died?" I asked, not understanding at first._

"_Yeah, honey, she's not coming home. You're gonna have to come with me, okay?" He said softly. I understood death, but I couldn't comprehend what the man (a police officer) was telling me. Momma couldn't be dead._

_: End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

I had frozen with shock. I didn't cry at her funeral, because it hadn't sunk in yet. It didn't until I was told I'd be moving to live with my father, Charlie, and uncle, Phil in Forks, Washington; that I couldn't go home. Then everything went by in a blur. I was numb, and walked around in a daze. Charlie and Phil woke me up the night I moved in.

My mother was always kind and loving. She was childish herself, and sometimes it seemed like our roles were reversed. I had always taken care of her, as she had me. When I moved to Forks, the lifestyle and upbringing I found came as quite a shock.

* * *

_Flashback begins:_

_When we walked through the front door of my new home, I saw the kind smiles on the faces of my new guardians melt away._

"_Now, Isabella. In order for you to live under our roof, there're gonna be a few rules." Charlie began._

"_Yeah," interrupted Phil, "First and foremost, NO crying."_

"_Also," Charlie continued, "never bring up your mother, no friends coming over, or you going anywhere. You come home, and you stay home. When you're old enough, I expect a decent dinner each night. If we call you, come."_

"_Yeah," Phil agreed, "you potty trained?" I nodded meekly, thinking, "Of course I'm potty trained, I'm six!"_

"_Good," Charlie sighed, "now, go to your room. It's upstairs, first room on the left. Your stuff is already there." I quickly went up and found my room. It was just that, a room. My stuff was in boxes thrown on the floor. A small bed stood in the corner, and there was a tiny closet, but that was it. I had one window, but it wouldn't open. The room was filthy. I searched through the boxes until I found it, a small picture of me and momma, two days before she died. I sat staring at it for a while, and then I heard Phil yelling to me._

"_Isabella Marie Swan! Get down here right now, you disobedient, ungrateful little girl! Charlie's cooking." he yelled. I sighed, and then went downstairs, the picture still in my hand._

"_What's this?" Phil sneered, grabbing it. He glanced at the picture, then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the table, watching TV while "dinner" burned. Phil dropped the picture on the able in front of him. Charlie looked down at it, then back at me, his eyes filled with pure hatred. He was so mad, he couldn't speak. Instead, he picked up the frame, and whipped it at my stomach. I heard the loud snap before I felt it, but then I did, and I screamed in pain. That only made Charlie and Phil even angrier._

_: End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

That day I received my first of _many_ sets of broken bones, cuts, and bruises. Turns out, despite being well-respected by everyone in Forks, Charlie being the Chief of Police, and Phil being the school gym teacher, they're drunks and druggies.

Luckily, I do have _one_ escape from my guardians. I spend every weekend at the Quileute reservation, with the Blacks. My best friend Jacob discovered my secret when I was ten, and now the whole tribe knows. Jacob's father, Billy Black, with the entire tribe, threatened Charlie and Phil, and my guardians had no choice but to let me spend my weekends there. Every Friday, Jake picks me up from school, and we head over to the res. Monday morning, he drops me off at school again.

The Quileutes are the only ones who truly care about me. They are also the only one's who spend money on me. I hate it, but they do it anyway. At the Blacks, I have my own bedroom, bathroom, and wardrobe. They also bought me a cell phone, which I only use for emergencies, taught me how to drive and gave me an old truck, which stays on the res. all week. With the Quileutes, I actually feel like I fit in. The res. is my true home and the Quileutes are my true family. Everyone acts like I'm one of them, like I belong there.

One disagreement I've had with the Blacks is about payment for hospital visits. I've been to the hospital so many times, the entire staff knows me. My injuries make me clumsy, so I fall a _lot_ in school. The Blacks wanted to pay, for the school couldn't and Charlie and Phil wouldn't, but we finally came to an agreement. They found me a job, with good pay for few hours, and I could pay myself. I work Monday through Thursday, from the end of school, at 2:45, until 5:00, when I rush home to make dinner. As long as dinner is on time, at exactly 6:00, Charlie and Phil allow me to go to work.

I follow the rules of the house, which is another reason I have few friends. With no going out, except to the Blacks and to work, and no one coming over, people think I don't like them, although usually, I _don't_. The guys are friendly at first, but too friendly. The girls absolutely despise me, except for Angela.

Angela Weber is my one and only school friend. I don't trust any of my classmates enough to keep my secret, and I have never felt the need to tell anyone. I'd rather they thought I was crazy than know the truth, because I don't want pity and sympathy. Ang (short for Angela, duh) has stuck with me. She trusts me, so she doesn't believe the rumors. She is curious about the truth, but respects that I don't want to say. She is used to my frequent mood swings, and helps me ignore everyone else. Every Saturday, she comes up to the res. and we watch a movie. Once in a while, a bunch of students will come up to La Push to hike and surf. When they do, I stay with the Quileutes and Ang, where there are no hateful stares and whispers.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and I was walking to my locker. Not even first period, and already my day was horrid. When I got to my locker, I found Angela waiting for me.

"Hey, Ang," I said, "How was your weekend?"

"It was great!" she squealed, "Ben asked me out!" She had had a crush on Ben Cheney for as long as I've known her. He didn't care for me, but was polite. He trusted Ang, and she trusted me. It was obvious that they liked each other, but they had both been too shy to say anything.

"That's great!" I said, truly happy for her. We had the same exact schedule except two classes, so she babbled on about her date with Ben all the way to first period. When we sat down, she stopped, seeming to remember something.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Bella, we get a bunch of new students today." She said._ Great._ I thought. _More people to hate me._ But I acted interested.

"Really? Who?" I asked. She smiled.

"Dr. Cullen and his family." She said, "They just moved here from Alaska. The doctor is well-recommended there, and is working at the hospital."

"How many kids does he have?" I asked.

"There are six of them, but…" she began to reply, but was interrupted by the bell. Our history teacher, Mr. Smith, began the lesson.

* * *

The day seemed to last forever, yet still go by in a blur. I didn't pay attention in class; mostly I just watched the clock. Finally it was time for lunch. After that, I only had biology and gym, the two classes I don't have with Ang. As we got our lunch, all eyes on us as usual, and sat down at our table, as far away from everyone as possible, I heard the school slut, Lauren Mallory, whisper loudly,

"I don't know why Angela even bothers to sit with that suicidal lunatic. Do you see that cut on her arm? That _can't_ have been an accident. She's such a freak! Speaking of freaks, did you see the Cullens? They're so… wow. I can't believe they're siblings, and _together_! Isn't that like, illegal or something? Oh, but did you see Edward?" she sighed, faking a swoon. I rolled my eyes.

All of a sudden, all eyes left me and looked towards the doors. I turned and looked. There, walking into the cafeteria, were the six Cullens. They walked with such grace, even people who weren't as uncoordinated as me, or at least, as I seemed to be, would be jealous. It was like they were gliding, or dancing. If that wasn't enough to put a dent in your self-esteem, they were inhumanly and breathtakingly beautiful, even the guys. They walked in pairs, like couples. First there was a huge guy with curly, dark hair, obviously a weight lifter, with a tall, model-like girl with wavy, golden blonde hair. Then came a tall, lean, muscular guy, honey blonde, with a short, thin, pixie-like girl with deep black, pointy hair. Finally there was a boyish, lanky, less bulky guy, with messy, bronze hair, with a pretty, strawberry blond. They were the only one's not holding hands, and the girl looked clingy, like Lauren.

"Those are the Cullens, right?" I asked Ang.

"Yeah," she said, "The strawberry blond is Tanya Denali. The other two blonds are twins, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Emmett is with Rosalie, Alice is with Jasper, and Edward is with Tanya. Besides the Hales, none of them are related. Except for Tanya, they were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Tanya is Dr. Cullen's niece from Alaska." The Cullens each grabbed a tray of food, and sat down at a table in an empty corner. Despite being more people to hate me, to believe the rumors, I was thankful they were there, at least for today. It gave people a topic of gossip and stares other than me. I sighed in relief.

"What is it Bella?" Ang asked.

"Nothing, it's just kind of nice to not be the object of everyone's stares for once." I said, and she laughed. The bell rang, and I headed off to biology. The one good thing about biology, even though Ang wasn't there, was that I got my own table. No one wanted to sit with me but Ang, but I liked not having to sit next to someone. I was the first one there, so I doodled on the cover of my notebook until I heard people enter the room. Everyone sat down, and right before the bell rang, Edward Cullen hurried in. He walked to the teacher's desk and got a slip signed. Mr. Parker then sent Edward to the only available seat, the one next to me. _So much for having my own table._ I sighed._ I wonder how much he's already been told about me. With Lauren here, he's probably heard everything there is to hear._ I sighed again.

A/N:Please review! Chapte 2 will be up ASAP!


	2. Lunch with the Cullens

A/N: It's been who knows how long since I put up chapter 1, and many readers have urged me to continue. However, I seemed to hit a rut, for a reason unknown to me. I know how I want this story to play out, mostly, and I've been writing: I just stopped working on this. But I did it. This chapter has been written for quite a while, but I'm finally happy with it.

All reading this: you have cullenshumanpet to thank for this update, who just mentioned me in their author's note. They made me remember how long I've made you wait. And I know I _hate_ waiting for updates. (yeah, I know, what a hypocrite). Everyone should go read their story: the legend of the golden wolf, It's great! But now, onto the long long long-awaited second chapter!

**Chapter 2**

_Lunch with the Cullens_

Mr. Parker then sent Edward to the only available seat, the one next to me. _So much for having my own table._ I sighed_. I wonder how much he's already been told about me. With Lauren here, he's probably heard everything there is to hear._ I sighed again.

I moved my books, but didn't look up as he sat down. I noticed he sat as far from me as the desk would allow, and was rigid, like he wasn't breathing. Class began, but I couldn't concentrate. Finally, I looked over at Edward, and when I saw his eyes, I flinched and quickly turned away. His eyes were coal black, staring at me with pure hatred.

This wasn't anything new, everyone hated me but Angela, but I hadn't expected him to hate me _that_ much, _this_ soon. He didn't even know me! Oh well, I had _known_ when Ang told me there were new students that they were just more people to hate me.

I tried to pay attention to Mr. Parker, but I couldn't stop thinking about Edward Cullen. I could tell he was glaring at me the whole time, though I never looked up again. When the bell finally ran, he shot out the door as fast as humanly possible.

I sighed, gathered my books, and headed to gym, the worst class of the day. With a regular teacher, my injuries would keep me from playing gym, but Phil was the teacher, and nothing made him happier than watching me stumble around, so I was forced to play.

I managed to get through class without injuring anybody, which was a rare occasion. I walked down to my locker, where Ang was waiting, as usual.

"Hey, Ang." I said.

"Hey Bella! How was class?" she asked.

"Same as always, how 'bout you?" I asked. She laughed.

"It was great," she said, "Ben asked me out again!"

* * *

The weeks passed quicker than normal. The cut on my arm healed, leaving only a thin scar. Charlie and Phil ignored me, and soon I was healthier than I'd been in years. Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali didn't return to school, which was fine by me. I had my lab table back, and the Cullens still held most of the attention of the students. The weekends came and went, and when November came around, I was in a significantly brighter mood.

It was Tuesday the 24th, two days before Thanksgiving, when Edward returned. The day had started off fine, though I was _not_ looking forward to the coming holiday. Then it was lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria with Ang, glanced over at the Cullens as usual, and froze. There were six people at the table.

"Are you okay?" Ang asked, worried.

"I'm fine. I think I'll just have a soda today," I said, and walked over to join her in the lunch line. I felt sick. We got our lunches and walked over to our table.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Ang whispered.

I sighed, and then asked, "He doesn't look angry, does he?"

"No, why?" she replied, confused.

"I don't think he likes me. Of course, we all know why that is." I joked, and Ang smiled. We ate lunch in silence, and soon the bell rang.

_Ugh, Biology. What fun! _(note the sarcasm)

I hurried off to class, and was relieved to find my table empty. I sat down, pulled out a notebook, and began doodling. I was brought out of my reverie when the chair next to me moved.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled – even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful. (A/N: this section is taken almost word-for-word from Twilight)

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last month. You must be Bella Swan."

My mind was swimming with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.

"Hi," how lame. Thankfully, Mr. Parker started class at that moment. We were doing a lab I'd already studied: identifying the phases of mitosis. We were the first ones done, which left me with nothing to do but try not to look at him… unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, the same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. Suddenly I identified a subtle difference in his face.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly.

He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."

"Oh," I mumbled, "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

He shrugged and looked away.

In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remember the flat black color of his eyes last lime he'd glared at me – the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and auburn hair. Today his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying about the contacts. Or maybe Forks was finally making me crazy in the literal sense of the word.

But then again, maybe I wasn't the only one with a secret. I looked back down, and returned to doodling on my notebook, thinking about home. I didn't notice what I had drawn until Edward pointed it out.

"Is that La Push?" he said, pointing to my notebook. I looked down and was startled by what I'd dawn. It _was_ La Push, a picture of the Black's house, my weekend home. But instead of their house, it was my old house in Arizona. I looked back up to find Edward still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," I said.

"Whose house is that? I've never seen it before." He asked.

"You wouldn't have." I said.

He looked confused, but before he could question me, Mr. Parker got up and showed us all on the projector what I'd seen in the microscope with ease. Then, with five minutes left of class, Mr. Parker let us talk.

"So, looking forward to Thanksgiving?" Edward asked.

"No," I said, frowning. Why did people have to keep bringing it up?

"Why not?" he asked, surprising me. It wasn't the first time students had questioned me, but no one had asked me like that – not like they were actually interested in anything I had to say. It was almost as if he… cared, though that was pretty far-fetched.

"Usually I spend the weekend in La Push, with the Blacks, but..." I trailed off.

"…but what?" he urged.

"They're going to California for the holiday." I said, still wondering why in the world he was talking to _me_. I couldn't complain, though: at least he'd stopped glaring.

Then the bell rang, and my sigh turned into a groan as Edward flew out of the room. _Gym_. To my surprise, though, Phil wasn't there, so class was 100 tomes better.

* * *

After work, I hurried home. Charlie and Phil were waiting. The night passed in the usual manner, and I went to bed dreading the holidays.

When I woke up, it was 10:40. I groaned; Phil would kill me if he found out I was late. Though, now I think about it, I have no idea why. I got showered, dressed, and rushed to school. No one missed me but Ang, and she was used to it. I was constantly sleeping in late. The rest of the morning flew by quickly, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Ang met up with me in the hallway, all excited about something.

"I had gym and biology with Alice Cullen," she said, "She invited us to eat lunch with her and her family today. I can't wait until you meet her, she's so nice!"

"Sounds good," I said, trying to hide my disappointment, and probably failing. Cullen? As in Edward I-Have-A-Multiple-Personality-Disorder Cullen?

"Hey, it'll be okay," Ang said reassuringly, "Alice is really nice. You guys will get along great!"

"Okay." I sighed, giving in.

"Hi!" Alice squealed, "You must be Bella!" I nodded.

"I'm Alice Cullen; this is my boyfriend Jasper, his twin Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmett, you know Edward, and this his girlfriend Tanya. Everybody, this is Angela Weber and Isabella Swan." The pixie squealed. I noticed everyone perk up at my name, but not in a good way, in a that's-the-freaky-girl-we-heard-about way.

"Bella," I said, and plopped down into the chair between Ang and Emmett. I didn't pay attention to the conversation, and I didn't look up at the Cullens. I just sat there and ate my lunch, thinking about how lovely it was that the new kids already knew my name (note the sarcasm). So I was shocked when it got silent and everyone began staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I just asked if you were okay." Alice said.

"Fine," I answered. I looked back down, but Alice seemed excited that I responded, for she immediately launched into what seemed like the Spanish Inquisition.

"Areyousure?Doyouneedanything?Doyouwanttogohome?Doyouwanttogoshopping?Doyouevenlikeshopping?Whatdoyouliketodo?Doyouhavealotoffriends?Aretherumorstrue?Doyouneedhelp?Doyou…" (Translation: Are you sure? Do you need anything? Do you want to go home? do you want to go shopping? Do you even like shopping? What do you like to do? Do you have a lot of friends? Are the rumors true? Do you need help? Do you..."

"Alice!" Edward interrupted her, shaking his head.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Not everyone can keep up with you, Alice." He said, exasperated.

"I'm just curious!" she huffed, irritated.

"Sorry about that," Jasper said, "So, you two are good friends?"

"Yeah," I said, sticking to one-word answers. Jasper didn't seem to notice.

"How long have you known each other?" he asked.

"We've been best friends since Bella came here, when we were six." Ang said. I flinched; I hated remembering my first year in Forks. It made me think of my mom. I could still picture her from that morning, smiling and giving me a big hug. I missed her so much. I was startled out of my memories by Jasper's alarmed voice.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I said in a shaky voice, wiping away the traitorous tears, forcing my face to assume its normal expression: a blank, emotionless stare.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella." Ang said quietly as she realized what had happened.

"Not you're fault," I whispered quickly, then changed the subject, "What were you saying?"

"Just that lunch is almost over." Jasper said.

"Oh, you guys should come over this weekend!" Alice said, "We could play Truth or Dare!"

"Yeah, and then we can see how good you are video games!" Emmett said. Ang looked at me guiltily.

"Go, Ang. Have fun." I said quietly, and I meant it. I wished I could go, hang out with friends, and be normal. But I'd never be normal, never have friends, and never be able to go out during the week, at least not until I graduated.

"Thanks," she mouthed to me, then turned back to Alice, "I'd love too!"

Alice looked confused. "You're invited too, Bella."

I gave her a small smile. "I wish I could, but I'm kind of grounded. I can't go anywhere except work and school during the week."

"I'm sorry, what'd you do?" she asked.

"Breathe," I mumbled, then said, "I was falling behind." If I ever laughed anymore, I would've had trouble _not_ laughing at that. Charlie and Phil didn't care about grades, or anything else that had to do with me. And though no teacher liked me, I was a model student, with almost perfect grades. The bell rang, saving me from any further questioning.

A/N: There it is. Hope you liked it, if not, oh well. Chapter 3 should be up soon… Thanksgiving with Charlie and Phil? And I mean it this time, it will be up before May. R & R!


End file.
